Despite years of effort to reduce HIV infections among men who have sex with men (MSM), two thirds of new HIV infections continue to occur in this group, making it essential to disseminate and implement effective behavioral interventions for this population. Personalized Cognitive Counseling (PCC) is a proven HIV risk reduction intervention for MSM and has been designated by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) as a Best-Evidence Intervention. The CDC has recently begun nationwide dissemination of PCC using training materials developed by the applicant company (Allen/Loeb Associates) and the principal investigator of the PCC studies (Dr. James Dilley). Empirical data show that training is not sufficient for successful implementation of evidence-based HIV prevention interventions in real-world settings. Post-training support has been shown to be essential, yet no affordable support strategies are available. To meet this need, the developers of the PCC intervention and training propose a product that will promote sustained implementation of PCC by providing web-based post- training support. Proposed support strategies are informed by the latest theories and evidence on web-based learning. The Phase II product will be a full-featured web site, accessible via computer or smart phone, providing searchable written information, downloadable reference materials, moderated discussion, videos addressing implementation concerns, and person-to-person (P2P) consultation. Phase I, proposed here, focuses on the two most innovative components of the final product-P2P and video support-which research suggests are most likely to improve implementation outcomes. The project will achieve the following milestones: (1) Develop the two key components of web-based post-training support (P2P and video support) and (2) test their usability in 60 representative counselors who have completed CDC training in PCC. Phase II's product will complement existing CDC resources and be salable to agencies implementing PCC, local and state health departments, and the CDC and other federal agencies promoting HIV prevention interventions. Results will also inform development of similar, scalable support platforms for other evidence-based behavioral interventions.